


Reunions

by cheshireArcher



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, 15th Century CE RPF, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Character death right before the story begins, Fluff, Gen, Isabelle is hard to tag, References to Homestuck (sorry), References to past child marriage, not much angst surprisingly, reunions after death, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireArcher/pseuds/cheshireArcher
Summary: September, 1409. Isabelle de Valois arrives in the afterlife and discovers someone is waiting for her.





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMalhamBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/gifts).



> From a Tumblr post by TheMalhamBird:
> 
> "I think, Richard was waiting for Isabelle when she died. And it was far too soon for her- far too soon- but he hugged her and she hugged him right back, and it made Death a little less scary, knowing she wasn’t the only one.
> 
> And Richard introduced her to Anne."

She was too young to go, the Seer. But she had a premonition that something very bad was going to happen. She did not know exactly what.

“Please,” she begged Death as her soul was led away from her body, “please tell me the baby lives. Please!”

THAT IS NOT FOR ME TO DECIDE, Death replied. BUT SHE’LL LIVE.

Isabelle was terrified. How could she be scared now that she was dead?

SOMEONE IS WAITING FOR YOU, Death said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Someone’s waiting for me?”

Then, from not far away, a familiar voice.

“Isabelle!”

How… but Richard all but ran to her. He looked as young and healthy he had been before that awful Bolingbroke rebelled against his Prince and Richard ran out of time. Maybe it was seeming Richard again, but Isabelle suddenly felt like a little girl, as she did for the last time all those years ago.

But none of that mattered now as Richard hugged her tight and she learned that we do indeed receive a new body. Richard was as solid and there as ever. Isabelle hugged him back. How she had missed him… he’d been the first person to truly love her, she was sure. They’d been married but in reality it was like she was the child he never had and he was the father she so desperately needed.

“Please, Isabelle, relax. It’s over. You’re alright. You’re in heaven,” Richard said, setting her down and wiping away a tear. “Well, right outside it, at least.”

“I can’t believe it,” she sniffed, not knowing if it was sadness or something else. “You– how did–”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he said, brushing a lock of hair from her face. “I didn’t want you to hurry up, obviously, but– everyone is waiting for someone when they’re here.” He hugged her again.

“Richard? You have found her, yes?” From behind her, Isabelle heared a woman with a strange accent.

“Yes!” Richard exclaimed. “She’s right here!”

Isabelle turned and looked up. There stood a pretty lady with the kindest smile she’d ever seen. She was sure she’d never met this woman before, but she seemed so familiar, like she’d seen a picture of her.

“Anne, this is Isabelle,” Richard said.

“The girl you tell me of, yes.” She reached out her hand and Isabelle took it. “My name is Anne,” she said.

Isabelle immediately hugged her.

And so the Seer of Doom no longer had to foresee disaster, for there could be none. The Prince of Time was somewhere with no need for time. And they both were with another Seer, the Seer of Life.

**Author's Note:**

> Isabelle de Valois was queen during the events of the play Richard II. However, she is never called Isabelle and she is played as an adult. After Richard's death, Isabelle returned to France and was later married to her cousin, Charles d'Orléans. She died in childbirth at 19 years old. Their daughter Joan survived. 
> 
> \------
> 
> If you are not familair with the classpect system from Andrew Hussie's Homestuck, to break it down for the purpose of this story, the Seer of Doom would guide through their understanding of suffering, the Prince of Time would destroy time in some way, and the Seer of Life would guide through their understanding and ability to heal. That is a very basic explanation.


End file.
